


Can I use your shower? (Ameripan)

by Kosai_Romi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Human America (Hetalia), M/M, Mentioned Germany (Hetalia), Mentioned North Italy (Hetalia), Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosai_Romi/pseuds/Kosai_Romi
Summary: "Just use the neighbour's shower or something!""What!"Kiku didn't really expect to be forced out of his own apartment and ask his neighbour to lend him his shower. But at least he got his number.Ameripan oneshot!
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Can I use your shower? (Ameripan)

"Yong Soo! Please get out of the shower, I need it right now!" Kiku knocked urgently on the door.

"No way, da-ze! I have a date in thirty minutes and I have to look amazing!" His cousin shouted back.

"I need the shower right now! I can’t afford to miss Feliciano and Ludwig-san's wedding! I'm their best man!" 

"Just use the neighbor's shower or something!"

"What?" The Japanese man shrieked. The first time in his twenty three years, Kiku Honda actually shrieked.

"Yo, never knew you could make that sound, da-ze," his cousin opened the bathroom door a bit and peeked at him.

"Yong. Soo. I need to. Use the shower," Kiku tried to shove the Korean aside, but he frustratingly stayed put.

"Listen, _hyung_ , I need to get ready for my date, it could decide my future, da-ze!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" He shrieked again.

"Woah, this must be urgent. You never made such a noise before, much less twice in a row," Yong Soo noticed.

"Of course it's urgent! I have a wedding!" Kiku shouted. You heard it folks, the quiet, calm Kiku Honda can shout.

His cousin rolled his eyes. "I told you, just go to the neighbor's house or something." He rolled his eyes.

"And what? Say, I'm so sorry to bother you, but since my annoying _itoko_ has a date tonight, I can't use the shower and I have a wedding to attend in forty five minutes. Can you please lend me your shower?" Kiku said sarcastically.

"Yup, I'm glad you understand," Yong Soo smiled, closing the door.

"Wait! Please, Yong Soo, I'm begging you!" The Japanese said desperately.

His cousin looked at him and sighed. "Look, _hyung_ , I know this is super urgent for you, but I'm butt naked right now and soap is basically all over my butt naked body. I'll try and speed up."

"You have soap all over your-!" Kiku shrieked yet again.

"Geez, _hyung_. You're gonna ruin my eardrums. I told you I'll try and speed up as fast as I can."

And then he shut the door.

Kiku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He has a wedding in less than an hour and he still haven't showered. His hair was a greasy mess. He really regretted not washing his hair earlier, but he was too absorbed in drawing manga to realize the time.

He knew if he waited for his cousin, he would be late since Yong Soo uses fifty brands of Korean skin care creams and face masks just on his face.

The Japanese sighed again before collecting his towel and some dry clothes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered to himself. "Alright, Honda, don't be a baby. Just go next door and knock."

He took a deep breath and walked out of the apartment.

He looked both ways in the corridor. 

"Which one should I choose?" He chose the right one. The one that was right next to his flat.

Kiku took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," he muttered to himself. He almost considered not going to the wedding, but that idea was quickly scraped away.

He knocked on the door thrice before retracting his hand. 

Silence.

"Okay, no one's home," he said to himself, turning away. "Or maybe he saw a complete stranger just standing right in front of his flat holding towels and clothes through the door hole and was weirded out."

He started to walked back to his flat when the door burst open.

"Hello?"

Kiku whipped his head around. 

He was greeted by a stranger about the same age as he is, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a lot taller than him. He was at least a head taller. He looks Western, Kiku noted.

"Oh uh, hello," the Japanese greeted him back in English, his accent obvious on his tone.

"Are you delivering? I don’t think I ordered towels and clothes," his neighbor continued, noticing the pile of cloth in Kiku's arms.

"Uh no, I... um... I'm Kiku Honda, it's nice to meet you," Kiku introduced himself, bowing a bit.

"Alfred F Jones," the Westerner said, smiling.

"He seems like a friendly guy," the Japanese thought. "Or I could be wrong, and he's actually a psychopath." He quickly shook that thought out of his mind.

"I...I, um, I have an embarrassing request," Kiku blushed.

"Yeah sure, dude, what's up? I'll try my best to help you," his neighbor-no, _Alfred_ said.

"So...um, my cousin is in the shower right now, and um-" 

"Why don’t you come in first? You look pretty uncomfortable out here," Alfred offered.

"Oh no, I don’t want to impose-"

"It's not imposing if I offered," the blonde cut him off with a smile.

"A-alright then," Kiku stepped inside. He noticed right away a big American flag hanging on the wall.

'You're from America?" He guessed.

"Yup! Just moved here last year!" Alfred grinned, closing the door behind him. "Anyways, what do you need help on?"

"My, um, my cousin is in the shower right now, but I have a wedding to attend in less than an hour, and um, I look horrible," Kiku said, fiddling with his hair. "So, um, can I use your shower?" He finished weakly.

The American stared at him. Kiku had a horrible thought of the blonde just kicking him out. That would be embarrassing.

Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed. "Oh dude, I thought I needed to use my guns or something."

The Japanese stared blankly at him.

"Of course you can use my shower! I really don’t mind!" He said through gasps of laughter.

"Oh, thank you very much!" He bowed, before rushing into the hallway. He came back a few seconds later, face red in embarrassment. "Uh, Alfred-san, where is the bathroom?"

"The first room you see on your left," he directed him, still wheezing a bit.

"Alfred-san?"

"Oh," the American spun around. "You finished already?"

"Yes, I'm in a rush right now," Kiku admitted, using his towel to dry his damp hair.

Steam was coming out of the bathroom and his face was tinged pink from a hot shower.

"Thank you very much for lending me your shower," he looked at the taller.

"Don’t mention it," Alfred waved his hand. "It's really no big of a deal."

"Still," the Japanese bowed. "You saved me through a lot of embarrassment."

"Really, it's nothing."

"Thank you very muc-"

"Alright, that's enough thanking," Alfred laughed. "I'm not used to it."

"I should head back now," Kiku stated, glancing at the clock.

"Where do you live?" He asked curiously.

"Just right next door," the brunette answered, folding his towel.

"Woah, that's so cool! We're neighbors!" 

"Hai, that's why I asked you," Kiku said. "I was going to ask the person who lived left to me if you didn't answer."

"Well, thank goodness I answered. That Russian guy could be so creepy," the American made a face.

"I'll head back now, thank you again, Alfred-san," Kiku made his way towards the door and slipped on his shoes.

"Wait!"

The Japanese made a voice of surprise before turning to him again.

"Can we hang out, like properly? Like without the whole shower thing? I feel like you're an interesting person to talk to," Alfred asked blushing, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kiku's eyes widened in surprise. "A-ah, ok, I don’t mind."

"Great!" The American brightened, the blush still not going away. " Can I have your number as well? Please don't be creeped out, but you're kinda cute." He blurted out.

Now it was Kiku's turn to blush. His face flushed a shade so red, he was surprised he didn't combust right there.

"O-oh, thank you," the Japanese stuttered out. "Here's my phone number."

They exchanged phones and both typed in their phone numbers. 

"Here you go!" Alfred said cheerily, handing the brunette his phone. "Are you okay hanging out this Friday?"

"Y-yes, I'm free that day," Kiku gave him back his phone as well, the blush not quite leaving his face.

"Great! Amazing!"

"I'll see you soon, Alfred-san," the Japanese bid him goodbye, opening the flat door.

"See you soon!" Alfred smiled brightly.

The Japanese waved him goodbye before closing the door.

When he entered his own flat, Yong Soo had already gone out.

_Unknown number:_

_Hey! Is this Kiku? It' Alfred_

_y'know your neighbor_

_KH:_

_Yes, hello Alfred-san._

_Alfred:_

_cool! So is 7 pm okay for you this Friday_

_KH:_

_It's perfect._

_Alfred:_

_great! Can't wait to see you!!!_

_KH:_

_Me too, Alfred-san._

Kiku smiled at his phone. Maybe going to his neighbor for a shower wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is a short oneshot I tried writing.  
> All the characters rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya (creator of Hetalia)!  
> If mentioning, please credit me: Kosai_Romi


End file.
